Persona Chara
by zerosaber0
Summary: If Persona is the manifestation of one's inner feelings, and Chara is the manifestation of one's desires, what would happen if the two were to clash? Yu Narukami returns home and bonds with Amu Hinamori, will the opposites combine into hope or despair?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – History Repeats Itself

**April 30, 11:45 pm, a certain elevated train platform**

The sound of the train's whistle was muffled by a thick fog as the heavily-delayed transport finally arrived. Due to this excessive fog, the train had been delayed for about 3 hours, much to the consternation of its passengers. As soon as the doors opened, the weary travelers, impatient and irritated, stampeded out of the cramped carriages without care nor concern for anybody but themselves. Strategically placed spotlights illuminated both the doors of the train and the platform walkway, cutting through the thick fog showing the passengers the way off the train platform. Suddenly, a young girl in her delicate teenage years, who had gotten on the train literally a station before the fog, was thrust into a spotlight, having been caught up in the surge of people exiting the car. On a normal day, it would have been easy for the young girl to maintain her coordination within the unkempt exodus, but today was far from average and she was quite fatigued. Like a chaotic pachinko ball, she was bumped aside and battered harshly by her fellow escapee train-goers, desperately holding onto her schoolbag. It was then that she felt a strong hand grab her around the shoulders and press her close. If that hand belonged to any other person (or maybe a certain jerk she knew), she would have screamed, but one look at his silver hair instantly calmed her down.

The silver hair belonged to a young man, most likely in his second or third year of high school. The girl had first encountered him as she stepped on the train and pushed towards the back. She had noticed that the boy was assisting the old lady next to him with her luggage as she exited the car. Although the old lady's seat had been quickly taken, the boy's own seat was never filled, like a sort of reward for his consideration. The girl had found a secure place to stand against one of the poles lining the middle of the cars, directly in front of the young man who had seated himself with a satisfied look on his face. It was then that the day's adventures had finally caught up with the girl. She felt her knees start to buckle and her head start to droop. She knew that this wasn't the right place to nap, but her willpower to stay awake emptied at an accelerated rate. And suddenly, it did empty, and she felt her legs finally give way. But right before she hit the floor, she felt two strong hands pick her up by the armpits like a child. Her mind raged with embarrassed thoughts of turmoil, but her body was too tired to form coherent words. Like a baby, sputtered sounds of indignation towards her savior, who simply reacted with an amused smile. Still vocally struggling against his machinations, she suddenly found herself sitting in a seat. Upon realizing that he had given up his seat to her, she closed her eyes and shriveled up in shame, hoping to find some form of security in the fetal position. She felt a warm hand upon her head, gently massaging her scalp, but being delicate enough not to fuss up her hairstyle. She opened up a tiny bit to see that the young man still wore that same smile on his face. It was a smile full of kindness, but it held both nostalgia and confidence as well. He was probably someone's big brother, and she was acting like his sister. It was then she decided that, at least for the next 15 minutes, she might as well be his little sister and let herself get pampered. It was then that they learned of the fog and the train delay, and the entire train broke into a cacophony of complaints. She cowered reflexively from the noise, but relaxed when she realized that the hand hadn't left her head. She made eye contact with "her kind, big brother" and the two shared a quiet giggle. Eventually, the passengers resigned themselves to their fates and waited with the patience Japanese were know for, but as for the girl, she drifted off to sleep, lulled by the gentle pulse of "her big brother's" hand.

And it was that same hand that drew her to him, and that same hand that protected her head from the random flailing of bags and accessories swinging about in the uncontrolled din. Now fully awake, she took a moment to absorb the features of her temporary brother. She looked up at his face and noticed that he was exceptionally tall for a Japanese boy, and had a mature-looking face, at least compared to Ikuto's. But that face was contorted with worry, she noted. He stared out ahead, his hand in front of him gripping a pair of glasses tightly. She turned to see what he was looking at, but all she could see was empty fog.

He had noticed the change in her position, and met her gaze. He smiled warmly and closed his eyes, allowing her to take in more of his features with the help of the spotlight. She disregarded his earlier empty stare and payed more attention to her barrier. The first thing she looked at was his hair, that unnatural silver shaped into a bowl cut. She examined it all the way to the root of his hair, a uniform silver throughout. He must have been like her, a person whose genetics had taken a wrong turn as her thoughts turned to her own strawberry blond hair.

By this point, the traffic had died down considerably and the boy released the girl from his protection. He reached down and grabbed a bag, one he must have dropped in order to save her. Then, after a small bit of deliberation, he met her eyes and asked, with a deep but friendly voice, "Are you OK?"

The girl nodded, still embarrassed from earlier to even talk, and now even more distraught over the close proximity they had shared. All of a sudden, her phone rang. Although she dreaded the voice on the other end, she was grateful for the chance to break eye contact with the concerned boy.

"Where have you been?" The irate male voice on the other end of the line shouted. The girl pulled the phone away from her ear and hoped the ringing would end soon.

"D-d-d-dad," she began, finally finding her voice, "The train was delayed due to fog. I couldn't help it!"

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go so far with just your friends. I knew something like this was going to happen. And why couldn't your club adviser escort you home?"

"He...he had to escort someone else home. See, I can take care of myself and so I told him he could take Yaya home and I'd just..."

"You'd just what?" her dad interrupted. "Get kidnapped? Do drugs? _Meet with boys?_" That last line was delivered with such a shriek, the girl thought the glass on her cell would crack. "That's it! I'm coming down there to come get you!"

"Wait, wait, Dad, the station is engulfed in fog right now, and it's a route you don't normally use," she tried to reason. "If you got lost trying to get me, we'd lose even more time trying to find you again."

"No buts, honey. Wait right there, or get the conductor or some other responsible adult to take you!" her dad commanded.

Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked around to see that the boy was still there. She realized that her dad had been talking so loud, that he probably heard every word. He held his hand out, implying he wanted the phone. Well, he was close to being an adult, and he looked plenty responsible anyways, she thought. The boy took her offered phone, turned on the speaker, and introduced himself in a calm, confident voice, "Good evening. My name is Yu Narukami."

She began regretting her decision as her dad let out an unholy shriek, as well as an unintelligible discord of gobbledygook as visions of his worst fear appeared in his head.. Holding the phone away from his ear, the boy Yu Narukami patiently waited for his tirade to finish before beginning his introduction again.

"Hello, my name is Yu Narukami. My uncle is Detective Ryotaro Doujima."

Once again, a cacophony of unintelligible sounds came over the line. However, in addition to the repeat performance of Dad's worst fear, an excited squawking eventually overpowered the man.

"Did you say Ryotaro Doujima?" the new voice confirmed. The girl recognized that name. Detective Dojima had been credited with solving the serial murder case in Inaba recently. Her mother, an editor for _Housewives' Knowledge_, had been following the case religiously, even after the rate of killings had died down.

"Yes, ma'am," Yu answered. After a moment's hesitation, he continued, "I've had the pleasure of making your daughter's acquaintance tonight and overheard your predicament. I'll be walking that way myself and will happily escort her home for you."

"No way, no how am I letting my little girl go with some strange boy she met on a late train!" her father yelled in the background

"I'm sorry Narukami-san," her mom apologized, "but for now I have to agree with my husband. I can't simply just let her go home with a stranger."

The girl's face fell as she heard this. Even so, she decided to make the mental preparations to not only wait all alone in a foggy train station, but to find her father when he inevitably got lost. She sank down into a nearby bench seat, a scowl masking her face.

Just then, she heard Yu make a strange clicking sound with his mouth. She looked up to see Yu make his reassuring smile once more, as if he still had a card to play.

"Ma'am, if you like, I can give you my uncle's phone number." Yu rattled off a practiced pattern of numbers. "He mentioned he would wait up for a response from me when my train arrived here, so I assume he's still awake. If you catch him, I'm sure he can vouch for my character."

"Well," her mom drawled out, her resistance weakening, "I guess I can trust the word of the detective himself...but I'd hate to impose on him so late."

Yu's eyes flashed, to the girl's surprise. "Uncle stays up nights due to his detective work, but he doesn't do so well late in the day," he began. The girl screamed in her head: _Why are you making your case worse?_

"I find when its late at night is the time he's most willing to talk about things, especially work. If he's drowsy, he tends to go over details not mentioned in official police reports and some-such..." he trailed off.

"Narukami-kun," her mom cut in rapidly and changing her honorific, "I'll deal with her father. Please bring my daughter home safely." There was a click, and then a monotonous dial tone before Yu turned off the girl's phone.

As the girl stood there flabbergasted as what just happened, Yu readjusted his bag on his shoulder and handed the phone back. The girl took it from his hand, but something bugged her: "How did you know where I lived? You mentioned you'd be walking that way, so..."

"Well, actually I don't know where you live, but I figure if I walk you home I'll actually be walking that way," he said with a wink.

"Then, how did you know she worked for a magazine and was interested in the case?" she followed up.

The boy froze like a deer caught in headlights, which incidentally was an appropriate simile as he was still illuminated by the spotlight. Evidently, he didn't know.

"It's not a gossip mag?" he asked her cautiously.

"Not really, but it can get gossipy," the girl allowed.

"I better let him know then," he sighed, pulling out his phone.

As he wrote the message, the girl spoke up, "Knowing her, she probably wouldn't let up even if he ignored the phone."

"I'll let him know," he acknowledged, writing a bit more before hitting the send button. Suddenly, he frowned, and then started waving his phone in the air. After a minute of spontaneous semaphore, the phone finally chirped a "message sent" sound, and he closed the phone.

"I may have to get a new phone, it's a bit wonky," he stated sheepishly.

"You're from Inaba, right?" she asked. "If you're using a local service, you may even need to switch carriers."

With a sigh, he slipped the phone into his pocket and readjusted his bag again. "I'll tell my parents; I'm sure they'll help me out. Yu Narukami." He introduced himself formally and extended a hand.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, Ani-" the girl cut herself off, covering her mouth with both hands and blushing like mad. She averted her eyes and started shuffling bashfully as the spotlights finally turned off. The fog rushed back into the space between the two, thankfully obscuring her face from Yu's gaze. She turned to make her way back home, when suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I did promise your parents to walk you home," he reminded her, bringing his face close enough so that she could see it clearly. He had put on his glasses, making him look a bit more mature and intelligent. "And, it's OK to call me 'Aniki', Amu-chan."

He lifted himself to his full height and muttered, "It's probably the only thing I haven't been called yet."

He patted Amu's shoulder as he slowly led the way down the steps of the elevated train station. Amu trailed close behind him, used to the steps but slightly frazzled by the low amount of light the fog was allowing through. Normally, the regular street lamps would be more than enough to navigate such a simple obstacle, but right now she felt like feeling the edge of each individual step. Evidently, the boy felt similarly, as his deliberate pace doubled upon reaching the last step.

Amu saw his form fade into the thick cloud and desperately thrust her hand out, searching for the kind boy but felt nothing.

"Narukami-san?" She called out, but the thick fog swallowed both her voice and her echo. She wandered forward, one hand hugging her bag to her chest and barely able to see her other hand in front of her. She noticed traffic lights in front of her and made her way to them.

"Narukami-san?" She called out again upon reaching her landmark. Again, the thick fog engulfed her words and the dispersed light hindered her version. She hugged her bag even closer to her chest.

Finally, in a tiny voice, she called out "Ani-KYAAAA!" Her feeble called turned into a surprised yelp as a hand grabbed her shoulder out of the thick fog. In seconds, she found herself looking once again into the face of the still-bespectacled Yu Narukami. But this time, instead of trying to comfort her, he instead wore an expression of intense concentration. She found herself frozen in fright as the young man scrutinized her face for the first time, almost businesslike in his analysis. She started wondering if there was something on her face, like dirt or mud, or maybe evidence of her day today...Finally, after an uncomfortably long time, he finally pulled his face away and sighed. He stared into the sky, occluded by the fog.

"Narukami-san? Narukami-san?...Aniki?" The nickname he allowed her to use was the trigger that snapped him from his reverie.

"Amu-chan? Sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No, I'm just startled," she shook her head. "Was there something on my face? Like dirt or something?" Please don't let it be a scratch or scar, she prayed.

"No, no there were no distinguishing marks like that. The hair's close, but I can't say for sure with just that...Wonder what Naoto would say..." Somehow his answer turned into his own trail of thought. Amu stayed quiet, hoping for it to continue, but Yu eventually shook his head.

"No, it's fine," he concluded. "Amu-chan, sorry about that. I was...let's say I had a feeling of deja vu."

"Deja vu?"

"Like I've seen you before, or like I've had a premonition about you, I guess," he shrugged.

"Well, you did give me your seat earlier on the train before the delay, maybe you just forgot about me and decided to save a different person earlier," she reasoned, although with her strawberry blond hair she figured it would be hard to forget her.

"Possible," he acknowledged, but the way he said it made Amu think he wasn't convinced. "Anyways, let's get you home." He extended his hand in both friendship and security, as visibility was not even a meter deep. Amu took his hand, more for friendship rather than security, and ended up leading the way to her house. She had only taken a few steps when she noticed a light out of the corner of her eye.

"Huh, they left a TV on," she muttered as she walked past the display window. She noticed the time on the TV's on-screen-display read 12:02. She also noticed that as they passed, Yu kept his eyes glued to the TV, although it was full of static.

"The time is on your cell phone," she stated the obvious. "No need to stare so hard."

"Heh," Yu weakly laughed. He had no retort, so Amu simply glared at him as they walked. Finally, with another moment of playing with his glasses, he opened up, "My best friend's dad runs a department store back in Inaba. He'd be pissed if one of the store's TVs were left on like that. He'd be all, 'Teddie! You left the TV on again! No beef bowl for you!' Then Teddie would get all sad and use the big puppy dog eyes to...Sorry, I didn't mean to blabber on like that." As he apologized, he fiddled with his glasses once more.

That was the last straw. "Hey, why do you keep playing with your glasses so much? Don't you need them to see?" Amu burst out, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, it's...it's simpler to show you, I guess." Yu pulled off his glasses and handed them to Amu. She turned them over in her hands and found nothing real distinctive about them. The square frame was made of a light black plastic and the sides had little bars of yellow, green, red and blue. The lenses were thin, and as she put them on, she noticed that her vision really didn't change at all. Just to make sure the fog wasn't playing tricks on her eyes, she read the sign on a nearby cafe they happened to walk by.

"They don't really do anything, Ani- you know what, I like Yu-niisan better," Amu pouted, returning the glasses. There was no way she could keep using such a formal word for brother without sounding like a ridiculous Yakuza. "So if they don't help with your vision, why wear them?"

Yu returned his glasses to his eyes. Pushing them up so they rested comfortably on the bridge of his nose, he explained, "Back in Inaba, a friend made these glasses for our group. They're like a symbol of our friendship. Whenever I think of them, I like to put the glasses on and fiddle with it, even though we don't need it anymore.

"That's so sweet," Amu gushed. "Tell me, what were your friends like?"

As they walked, Yu told her about all of his close friends. She laughed upon hearing about Yu's first meeting his best friend while he was stuck in a trash can. She admired the girl Yu spoke about who became strong to protect everyone. She smiled for the girl who chose her own future, rather than had her family choose it. She sympathized with the boy who loved cute things. She marveled at Yu's friendship with a famous idol. She hoped she never had to meet his slightly perverted pretty boy friend who always ogled the girls. And she commended the girl who accepted her past and confronted her present.

And in what felt like no time, they had reached Amu's home in the nearby suburbs. There was no fog here, Amu realized, which was probably why her dad was so confident in coming to get her. She looked back at where she came from, and saw the urbane behind her was engulfed in a cloud of darkness so thick not even its light could escape.

Yu released Amu's hand and turned to face her. "Well, I should be heading home myself."

"Thanks again, for taking me back here," Amu courteously thanked him with a bow. With a nod of his head and a cheery wave of his removed glasses, he stashed them back into his pocket and walked back along the road towards the dark city. Amu stomached a loud gulp as she guiltily realized she had inconvenienced him by taking him further than he needed to go. Once more she bowed to his back, and then unlocked the door to her house.

"Amu!" A weeping father leapt from behind the door and swept his daughter into his arms.

Irritation contorted Amu's face as her father clung onto her. "Look, Dad, I told you I was able to handle myself," she said in a deeper tone of voice than normal. "If you don't let go, I'll never grow up to be an independent woman," she lectured. However, her father hugged her tighter and wailed, "My sparrow is becoming a star too fast!"

Luckily, her mother rescued her from the teary heap that was her father. Using a ladle as a crowbar, she literally pried him off Amu and sent him off to bed with a faux paddling.

"Amu, did you thank Narukami-kun?" she asked.

"Of course, Mom," Amu drawled, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She started to head up to her room, but a thought came to her. "But, he did walk me back all this way. Should I get a gift for him?"

"We saved you a piece of strawberry shortcake," her mom informed her. "I also got his home address from his uncle. I'll let you decide what to do with them." And with a wave of her ladle she passed Amu up the stairs, handing off the ladle to her as an afterthought.

"Phew! I thought she'd never leave!" A voice chirped from her bag.

"Ran! I told you to stay out of sight!" Amu chastised the red fairy in cheerleader clothes and visor who had flown out of her bag to hover in Amu's face.

"We are out of sight," a second voice stated. A blue fairy clad in painter's smock and beret hovered to Amu's shoulder.

"And even then, adults can't see us, so we're fine!" A third voice concluded. A green fairy with a modest dress, apron and a headscarf drifted towards Amu's head and curled up in her hair.

The three fairies were actually called Chara and named Ran, Miki, and Suu. Born out of Amu's desire to change, the three had helped Amu with all of her extracurricular activities and some such. They had disappeared once, when Amu thought she had changed. But were quickly reborn when Amu realized she still needed them. Until she became an adult, the Chara would stay with her whenever.

Amu looked around in confusion. "Where's Dia?" she asked.

Ran did a little bashful shuffle and sighed dejectedly, "Oh, you know Dia. She's always sleeping until she wakes up."

Suu spoke up from within Amu's hair, "But don't worry Amu, she's still watching over you."

"But enough of that, what are you up to now?" Miki asked Amu.

In response, Amu entered the warm kitchen, walked over to the fridge and pulled out the cake slice her mom mentioned.

"The boy I walked home with, I want to thank him for going out of his way to not only walk me home, but persuade my parents to let me walk home."

"More like tricked your Mom with a diversion," Miki pointed out.

"Ooh, I saw that on TV," Suu added. "You throw a steak or something to the guard dog, and while he's eating you sneak through, right?"

"Yeah, he played your Mom like a fiddle!" Ran finished.

"Well, when you put it that way, it was kind of underhanded," Amu allowed, "but it did help me get my way. And he told me such great stories about his friends. This is really the least I can do."

"Well, fine, then we'll help too!" Ran declared.

"Really?"

"Of course, Amu, We're your Chara. We'll do anything you want to do," Suu reminded her.

"Plus, this is the most grown up thing you've ever done," Miki observed. "None of us did anything today, so this is all your idea."

"And Mom's, too," Amu added with a blush from her Chara's compliments. "OK, let's get to work. Amulet Clover!"

In a flash, Amu's hairpin changed to a clover, and her clothes morphed into a an outfit similar to Suu's. Borrowing Suu's talents with food, Amu decorated the plain piece of cake with cut pieces of fruit and whipped cream.

"Amulet Spade!"

In a flash, Amu's hairpin changed to a spade, and her clothes morphed into a an outfit similar to Miki's. Borrowing Miki's artistic sense, Amu made a thank you card using her Mom's art supplies.

"Amulet Heart!"

In a flash, Amu's hairpin changed to a heart, and her clothes morphed into a an outfit similar to Ran's. Borrowing Ran's energy and agility, she bounded around the kitchen cheering "Hop, Step, Jump!" Suddenly, she throw her pom-poms on the floor and disengaged the transformation. The pom-poms disappeared while her clothes returned to their original form.

"Ran, that didn't help!" She scolded her.

"But I wanted to Character Transform, too," Ran whined.

"You always Character Transform," Miki reminded her.

"It's not my fault it's easier to catch X-Eggs with my powers," Ran scoffed, only to get flicked on her forehead by Amu.

"It's not nice to act like that, Ran," Amu scolded her.

Ran's eyes welled up with tears, but Suu crawled out of her comfortable resting spot and embraced her fellow Chara.

"It's fine Ran, I know you didn't mean it that way," Suu soothed her. Following her lead, Miki floated to Ran and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just for things like this, we're a bit better suited," Miki explained softly.

Witnessing this, Amu was moved to near tears. "You guys..." she sniffled in pride. She gathered them up into a group hug, to which Ran and Suu responded emphatically. However, while she didn't respond negatively, Miki stated, " The cream is falling off."

There was a bit of a scuffle as Amu tried to save her hard work from melting away in the heated room. While it didn't look as good as before, Amu deemed it at least respectable before using Miki's powers once again to make a nice container for it. After placing the cake inside, she placed it in the fridge and headed upstairs.

Once she entered her room, she immediately disrobed, removing her school uniform and tossing the pieces into the correct hampers. First came the jacket, which she carefully hung properly in her closet. Next, she loosened her tie and placed it on the dresser near her full sized mirror. Her blouse came next, getting tossed haphazardly into the white's bin, while her skirt and belt received the same attention as her jacket. Finally, she removed her cross-shaped hair-clip keeping her hair up and placed it on her nightstand. Without the support, her hair fell down straight over her head, except for the bits still held stiff with hairspray or crimped by the clip. She picked out a night gown and threw it over her head quickly. She wanted to take a bath, but the noise would probably wake up her family. Instead, she'll just take care of it in the morning when everyone was supposed to wake up anyways. After brushing her hair straight to prevent tangles, she dove under her covers to sleep while Ran, Miki, and Suu retreated into their eggshells within Amu's bag.

Soon, the room was filled with a light snore, but it didn't originate from Amu. For some reason, she just couldn't get to sleep, while her Chara napped away. She opened up her window, and was neatly assaulted by a cold wind that chilled her to the bone. With chattering teeth, she re-closed the window, only to notice a golden ball alight on the windowsill.

"Good evening, Dia," Amu greeted the Chara.

"Good evening, Amu," replied the well mannered Dia. Wearing a yellow two-piece dress and an idol headset, Dia was the manifestation of Amu's radiance. Amu never really understood what her "radiance" truly was, but it had something to do with the true "self" within her.

"You shined fairly well tonight, Amu," Dia praised her. "I haven't seen you shine so brightly than since Utau."

Amu thought back to the time Dia had been talking about. A long time ago, even before Dia had been born, she and Utau Hoshino were enemies, and somehow she had switched Dia for one of Utau's Chara. But it wasn't until Amu declared he confidence in herself, faults and all, that she both recovered Dia and Character transformed with her.

"But, all I did was relapse into the 'cool person' today," Amu observed, hiding her head underneath her covers.

Dia flew down from the windowsill, to join Amu under her blankets. Suddenly, her whole body started to glow with a faint but proud golden light. Amu's eyes weren't blinded by the magical light, in fact, Amu was drawn into it. "I am a Diamond, one that reflects anothers light. This, this is the light I saw earlier tonight when talking with your Chara while making that gift. It's your radiance, and one that did not require conflict to draw out. It's these little moments of brightness that I live for, Amu, so please show me more of your light," Dia smiled. As Amu pulled off the covers, the glowing Chara rose from the bed and returned to her fellows within their eggs and resumed her rest.

"Even within the egg, she watches me," Amu muttered to herself. "I'll try hard tomorrow as well." This was her final thought as she finally fell asleep.

Author's Note:

So I have an apology to make to anyone who read my earlier stories, I'm sorry I was a twit. I should take seriously your comments and not be so pig headed about myself. I see now that as a writer, I have to mature a whole lot more. I've tabled the other story for now, but since I hate cliffhangers I'll spoil the plot for anyone that PM's me for it. This story is an experiment in writing styles, inspired by a comment I read on a certain wiki. I want to change as a person, so I would appreciate any advice and OOC contradictions I may have missed. I didn't have the time to watch the anime, so I don't know if Amu's parents' roles expanded any, but I always saw the dad as one of those doting overprotective types while the mom was more laid back but with her own vices. As far as Yu is concerned, I'm trying to use the personality the animation gave him, but it may be skewed with the way I played him in the game, so apologies in advance. Even though Yu isn't completely how he was written in the animation, I hope you enjoy this hybrid of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Game Start

Welcome to Persona Chara!

Continuing game.

To skip any dialogue (making battle faster), simply hit the Enter key to bring up the next dialog or the next prompt.

You are Yu Narukami, a second-going-on-third year high schooler who had transferred back home from Inaba. Over the past year, you had made your first ever deep friendships back in Inaba solving a high profile case. As a result of your efforts and your friends, not only did you apprehend the true villain, but you've matured into a man with sage-like intelligence, a saint's understanding, rock-solid diligence, and enthralling expression, and heroic courage. Of course, you have the maturity to note that you are far from perfect, and every day is a whole new experience that might be too difficult for even your prowess. Still, you take each day like the next, and reap the rewards of your humble, but compassionate way of life.

**May 1, 7:00 am, Narukami household.**

You wake up in a bed that's both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. You look at the white walls, the closed blinds over the window, and the general lack of decoration within your room, only just remembering that you had brought most of them over to Inaba. They should be arriving any day now, but you don't have school. Due to the fact that the school you are transferring into had a longer school year, you are not to be expected to attend until the beginning of the new year. Since you need to find a way to spend your time, you decide to:

1. Find a job.

2. Go to cram school.

3. Play MMORPGs all day and grind to level 80.

]1

You remember that you don't have any money left from your part-time jobs in Inaba. Your parents do give you an allowance, but it's only enough for snacks at the convenience store. You decide to tour the city in an effort to get to know the people and see what's available. Then, you look at the clock, a plain unset alarm clock your parents scavenged the house for you after you arrived. It reads "7:05". You decide to go to sleep, the jobs will still be there in a few hours.

As soon as you snuggle between the covers, the doorbell rings. You can't help but feel like whoever was at the door was waiting for this exact moment to ring it. With a bit of early-morning melancholy, you turn the covers and ignore the persistent house-caller.

"HARRUMPTHH!" An unholy mixture of male and female snores reverberated through the house. Your parents work fairly late normally, and it seems last night was no exception. You briefly wondered what would be best:

1. Go back to sleep and hope the visitor leaves.

2. Open the door and take care of the visitor as quickly as possible.

3. Open your window and chuck your alarm clock at the visitor, aiming for a knockout.

]3

You grab the only thing hard enough to injure a sales person in the room, the alarm clock, and prepare to lob it outside. However, before you throw the projectile, you recognize the strawberry-blond hair of the girl you met last night. She hasn't seemed to notice you about to attack, so you quietly close the door, throw on some sweatpants to make yourself decent, hang your glasses on your shirt collar, and receive her with a warm smile.

Amu

"Good morning, Yu-niisan. I wanted to thank you for helping me back home last night. Oh, I hope you don't mind me dropping in. I wanted to catch you before you left for school."

You gesture to your lack of outfit and patiently explain your school situation to her.

Amu

"Oh, I didn't realize I woke you up so early. I should leave..."

You watched the dejected girl turn around and take a step off your porch. You don't want her to leave with a frown so you:

1. Invite her in for breakfast

2. Ask about the package in her hand.

3. Close the door and return to bed.

]3

Amu turns around with a half-smile on her face as she opens the decorated box and reveals a slightly melted, but exquisite looking slice of cake presented on a lace doily.

Amu

"I didn't really bake it, but I did dress it up myself. Well, maybe a bit of help..."

The latter half of her statement trailed off into silence. Clearly, those doe-like eyes imply she expects you to take the cake off her hands and eat it in front of her, but thanks to a certain science experiment you confused for food back in Inaba, you found it detrimental to your health to eat sweets so early in the morning. You:

1. Scarf down the cake and take the complications like a man.

2. Try a bite and save the rest for later, making it impossible to eat breakfast due to stomach problems.

3. Persuade her to give it to you later.

]3

Wanting to literally have your cake and eat it too, you ask to meet her around lunchtime. Amu shifts uncomfortably and blushes.

Amu

"I tend to eat with my friends during lunch. Also, it might be kind of embarrassing to carry this all day to give to an older guy..."

Thanks to your understanding, you empathize with the girl, rather than attempt to force your way. However, you see no reason to not work around this situation. You explain that instead of her giving it to him during lunch, they could meet up here after school. This way, she would witness yourself eating her confectionery and you would not spend uncomfortably long hours on the toilet.

Amu

"That sounds great. Unless something happens, I'll be here around 4."

As she left, you expected the world to grow dark and ancient voice to whisper "I art thou, thou art me". But you don't need your powers to tell you that you have made your first bond since arriving. Playing with your glasses all the while, you store the cake in the fridge, write a message to not eat it, and return to your bed to dream about your friends in Inaba.

As you crawl into bed, your phone chirps, notifying you of unread messages and voice-mails. You groggily retrieve your phone, and check to see they were all from your friends back in Inaba, asking in general if you were OK, if you had made any friends, and when you can visit next. You noticed with a frown that they were all sent sometime last night and you had just received them now. You also received four voice-mails from your uncle's land-line, and that they also had probably suffered from the same delay. You attempt to listen to the voice-mails, but you can't maintain a connection to the network. This service might have a hole or something in this area, you hypothesize. You make a mental note to change carriers. However, you still want to know what the voice-mails were about, so you:

1. Procrastinate and go back to sleep, as planned.

2. Call the Doujima's house using your land-line.

3. Give up on sleeping in and start the day 3 hours earlier than you wanted.

]1

Rock-solid diligence or not, 7 in the morning was much too early to send a response to the 10-odd people who sent you messages last night, especially since your expression wouldn't allow you not to address each ones concerns individually. But as you settled back to sleep, you realize that there had been a worried tug at your heartstrings about these friendships. Every time you played with your glasses was simply a way to distract yourself from these worries. With a quieted heart, you fall asleep with a smile, dreaming of the special beef bowl and your groups many attempts to challenge it.

**May 1, 11:00 am, Taiyo Park**

You encounter a spot in the city park where your signal rose to two bars. Resting your backpack on the ground, you decide to finally take care of all those messages that arrived late, starting with the voice-mails. Brushing some dust off your shirt and jeans, you notice that the amount of voice-mails had increased to six within the last three hours, and all from the Doujima household. You begin with the first one, made at 8:10 pm last night.

Nanako

"Oniichan, this is Nanako. I just wanted to know if you got home OK by now. Bye."

You smile at Nanako's innocent message and continue to the next one, made at 9:26 pm.

Nanako

"Oniichan, Nanako again. I heard on the news that your train was delayed by fog. Daddy tells me that I shouldn't worry because it's you, but I still want a call back. Bye."

Its sweet that she cares so much about you, but you feel she might be developing a bit of clinginess. You continue to the third, made at 10:00 pm.

Nanako

"Daddy tells me that our phone carrier drops calls to your area for some reason, and that it will take a bit of time for my messages to reach you. I'm going to go to sleep now, but you have to call me in the morning, as soon as you get these messages, OK?"

You instantly regret procrastinating this morning and continue to the fourth voice-mail, made at 12:10 pm. Your understanding and diligence drop one rank each (4).

Doujima

"Yu, this is your uncle. I got your message right before receiving that magazine person's phone call. Thanks for the heads up, little as it was. I should probably return the favor by telling you I gave her your phone number and address, so be prepared for a conversation. Be careful, she knows how to dig for information. I'm glad to see you're still the compassionate type and that you're looking out for others, but don't forgot about your family here. Nanako is getting really worried for you, and would really appreciate a message back."

Even if you had no understanding, there was no mistaking the sarcasm in your uncle's voice talking about your distraction ploy last night. Even though he did get back at you, you know that he trusted you to think rationally and properly regarding the investigation and problems too much information could bring. You also know that he is serious about you paying attention to Nanako, so you make a point to try to make it up to her somehow.

You continue to the fifth message, made at 8 am today.

Midori Hinamori

"This is Midori Hinamori, Amu's mother. I wanted to talk to you about your involvement and that of your friends. When you have a chance, I'd like to invite you over for dinner. Don't worry about my husband, I'll muzzle him if he tries to bark."

With a sigh, you make a mental note to discuss this with your new friend and see if she thinks its an invitation or a trap. You finally make it to the last voice-mail, made at 10:50 am.

Nanako

"BAKA NIICHAN, WAKE UP!"

You flinch from the phone for the second time in 12 hours. After the ringing ends, you take advantage of the surprisingly reliable connection to call the Doujima land-line.

Nanako

"Niichan?"

You greet your cousin and apologize for the tardy call, explaining why you couldn't respond until now, but leaving out the procrastination part.

Nanako

"I understand, Oniichan, Daddy explained it to me yesterday. I'm just kind of lonely here without you and Daddy. But you usually wake up earlier than this."

You:

1. Explain that you rarely have a chance to relax, and this was a rare time that you took advantage of.

2. Apologize again, and confess you did wake up but procrastinated changing services to get back to her sooner.

3. Intentionally walk away from your special "reliable connection" spot and hope the line dies.

]1

Nanako

"I guess you were kinda busy over here."

Over the phone, Nanako sounds disappointed. You feel in danger of losing another understanding rank. You:

1. Make a bad joke to change the mood.

2. Reassure her that you were busy because you enjoyed it over there.

3. Remember that Magical Detective Loveline was marathoning today and hope to distract her with it.

]2

Nanako

"Really? I'm so happy."

She does sincerely sound happy about that. Your stomach rumbles, reminding you its time for lunch. You need to finish the conversation soon, since leaving would drop the call prematurely and you don't want to make her feel bad again. You end the call by offering:

1. To send a postcard to Nanako and Uncle.

2. To send Nanako a package with something he bought or made while here.

3. To schedule a regular telephone call with Nanako, and to promise to talk to her as soon as possible if she feels lonely again.

4. Realizing that you had inadvertently hurt Nanako with your selfish procrastination earlier, offer to pay to have her come up and stay with you a few days since you don't have any real obligations right now.

]4

Nanako

"Really, Oniichan? I'll ask Daddy and get back to you soon."

You remind her that you still have to get a job and it'll be a bit of time before your first pay check.

Nanako

"That's OK, I can be patient for you, Oniichan."

You can practically imagine the delight on her face as she enthusiastically slams the phone down, cutting the connection. With a sigh of relief and a rumble of the tummy, you decide to work on the text messages over lunch, queuing them up and sending them all at once back at this special spot. Your understanding regains its rank (5).

**12:45 pm, outside Seiyo Elementary.**

With hunger quenched and messages sent, you stand outside Seiyo Elementary, just one school that made up the Seiyo Elevator School system. You were lucky enough to enroll in Seiyo High's program, and decided to visit the campus. Using the advice a fellow future student gave him, he had asked the school for a part-time tutoring job, using Shu and his mother as a reference. You were lucky enough to be considered for a position and asked to meet with a certain Yuu Nikaido-sensei. He had agreed to meet you outside the gates and speak with you during lunchtime. As you waited, a familiar strawberry-blond head emerged from the front doors and shut them behind her. She doubled over in exhaustion, panting heavily. Wondering what was the matter, you:

1. Call out to Amu and wave your arms in greeting.

2. Sprint over to Amu and see if she needs help.

3. Continuing waiting for Nikaido-sensei as planned.

]1

With a startled look, Amu jumps and searches for your position. Upon seeing you waving your arms conspicuously, she makes a mad dash towards you. You noticed she had changed her hair decoration from a cross to a heart as she hides behind you. Suddenly, a loud bang catches your attention. You look towards the sound to notice that they had been kicked violently apart by a relatively large young boy, maybe a year older or two than the girl behind him. He charges towards you, as if he were a bull and you were the matador. However, instead of horns, the boy wielded what looked like a utility knife, or maybe a carving knife used for wood shop. With Amu standing behind you, you find the courage to engage in battle:

1. Attack

2. Defend

3. Escape

4. *Counter (Only for the heroic)

]4

The boy's charge was nothing compared to the trials you experienced in Inaba. Even unarmed, you still had some skill with fighting. You count the rhythm of his steps, and step inside his stride on an offbeat. You absorb the knife's blade into your backpack, and twisted harshly to rip the weapon out of his hand. Thanks to the awkward placement of your legs and the rough force of your twist, he catapults into your lower body as you expected. You twist to catch the falling boy and then absorb both of your falls through your arm and legs. You gently pin him to the ground, twisting his arms behind him so he can't use them to fight your weight. Suddenly, a siren blares behind you. You feel a gentle weight on your shoulders as Amu gravitates towards you and places a hand on your back for security. She grabs a strip of fabric and you realize its for her security not yours.

Officer Tadakichi

"This officer's name is Tadakichi. How can this officer help you?"

You recognize the stiff manner of speaking used by police as one that avoids the use of first-person pronouns. The officers in Inaba were more lax about this type of speech, but it was an admittedly small town were everyone knew everyone. But in the city, officers were specifically trained to do so, for some reason your Uncle didn't explain well. You resolve to ask him about it later at a time when he isn't tired.

His partner introduces himself as Odoroki and whistles impressively at how you've tangled the assailant. He directs you how to maneuver your weight so he can safely attach his handcuffs to the boy without allowing him a chance to escape. Once accomplished, the boy is roughly escorted to the police car and driven to the police station.

Turning your attention to the other officer, you recount your most recent actions in a confident and assertive manner. The officer diligently recorded your account into his notes as an adult came running up to the four, trailed by a group of kids wearing the same uniform as Amu, who had rotated around and buried her face into your back.

Nikaido

"I'm Nikaido, homeroom teacher responsible for the victim."

You imprint his face into your memory. After this mess, you need to ask him about the tutoring job.

Officer Tadakichi

"This officer requires accounts from those involved in the incident."

Nikaido

"We were about to break for lunch around 12:35 or so. We were running a bit late due to the lesson, when all of a sudden that boy Heiji Takada burst into the room. He was screaming for Amu Hinamori-chan here, when all of a sudden Kuukai Souma-kun grabbed onto Takada. He yelled for Amu to run while Tadase Hotori-kun here attempted to help Kuukai restrain him. Thanks to the leadership of Rima Mashiro-chan, we were able to clear the room enough for Amu to get a head start while the three of us attempted to hold the boy down. Suddenly, he elbowed Kuukai in the face and gouged out Tadase's hand with a knife he had concealed. The shock of the attacks caused Kuukai and Tadase to release Takada, who immediately gave chase after Amu. I dressed Tadase's wound as best I could and had Rima called emergency services."

You feel Amu cringe as Nikaido said the word "gouged".

Officer Tadakichi

"This officer notes you used personal names for the students, but a family name for the assailant. Are you close with these students?"

Nikaido

"Enough to use their given names, yes."

Officer Tadakichi

"I see. Hotori-kun, what can you tell me about today's incident?"

You turned your attention to the blond boy hiding a tightly wrapped bandage within the folds of his cloak. As Tadase began to speak, Amu digs her face into your back further.

Tadase

"*Grunts* Nikaido-sensei explained my entire involvement. Other than this, I didn't contribute anything."

You notice a trace of depression in his voice. You wonder what type of personality this young boy could have to be stabbed and only feel depressed about it? The level of pain he must be suffering through had to be immense, judging from the verb Nikaido-sensei used to describe it.

Officer Tadakichi

"This officer thanks you for your bravery, however, this officer must warn both you and your friends that unskilled courage comes with a price. If you have not the skill nor the will to pay that price, allow the authorities to take care of the problem and run to safety. Taking a wound is not courage, but recklessness. Nikaido-sensei, an ambulance with a wound kit will arrive momentarily, so please accompany Hotori and make him follow and instructions the paramedics give him."

Nikaido places a protective arm around the boy, and watches for the ambulance like a hawk. Officer Tadakichi then turns to the group of kids.

Officer Tadakichi

"I see. Souma-kun, what can you tell me about Takada-san?"

You face the oldest boy of the group as he responded to his name, who proudly sported a magnificent shiner over his right eye and a bright smile.

Kuukai

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing to say, but Takada had a crush on Amu, here. Well, I think. However, he hated being wrong in class, so I bet he didn't want Amu to reject him. But eventually he snapped and this happened."

Officer Tadakichi

"You're smiling rather wide, young man. This officer wants to know what could be so pleasing about this situation."

You notice Kuukai's eyes focus.

Kuukai

"Look at Amu. She's scared to death, and right now the last thing she needs to see is a frown."

You smile at his statement. You're happy Amu has such a mature, reliable friend at school.

Officer Tadakichi

"This officer believes you have a bright future in front of you, Souma-kun. However, you were simply lucky to only have a black eye whereas Hotori-kun was not. Do not mistake recklessness for courage. Mashiro-kun?"

You turn to the smallest girl in the group, a petite blonde girl of a most likely deceptive age.

Rima

"When Sensei told Amu to run, there was a crowd of people blocking her from the door. Amu looked panicked, so I took charge and had everyone move out of the way. Then, I called 119 when Sensei told me to. I've been following him since."

Officer Tadakichi

"This officer believes you showed great judgment and proper estimation of your abilities. Now, the other two, I'd like to know your roles in this incident as well."

You glance at the other two, another girl in pigtails and ribbons, and a boy who could be a dead ringer for Sasaki Kojirou in his younger, nearsighted days.

Yaya

"Yaya is Yaya Yuiki and is both Amu's friend and a Guardian. When I heard Amu was getting chased, I looked for her everywhere to try to help. I found Nikaido-sensei instead, who told me to just follow him."

Kairi

"I'm Kairi Sanjou, and I'm also a Guardian. Amu had passed me in the hallway running as fast as she could. I wanted to catch up and lecture her about running in the halls, when I noticed a significantly larger boy come running from the same direction. I was about to lecture him first, when he suddenly bellowed Amu's name as loud as he could. I realized he was chasing her , so I moved to block him. I study kendo, so I thought that I could at least slow him down with a sword-less technique, but I noticed he had a blade. I dodged to the side at the last minute, but in the end couldn't do anything."

Officer Tadakichi

"This officer believes that you, Sanjou-kun, made the correct decision in both the actions you took and the estimation of your skills. However, even if you were both armed, this officer would have to recommend you not to interfere, even if you were a 3-dan already. The police would not want to risk the life of a child civilian, even one sure of his skills. Fighting is a last-chance option, understand? Training only improves the chance of you surviving. Running is 100% safe as long as you can outrun the assailant. As for Yuiki-kun, don't stick your nose into trouble for the same reasons as Sanjou-kun. It's good you found Nikaido-sensei first, but if you had found Takada, you might have been hurt as bad as Hotori. Understood?"

The two kids nodded in obedience as the officer turned to you.

Officer Tadakichi

"If you were an officer, this one would salute you for your quick thinking and decisive actions. However, please remember that one wrong move on your part would have put Hinamori-kun behind you in a dangerous situation. The police are trained to handle such situations, you are not. Should this happen again and you are thrust into a position of guarding someone, please run for the nearest authority, and only fight as a last resort. Understood?"

You nod in understanding. Your courage drops in rank (4).

Officer Tadakichi

"This officer would like to request the story of Amu Hinamori-kun."

You feel the tears create wet spots on your shirt, and notice their steady increase. You:

1. Attempt to convince Amu that it's necessary for her to share her experience.

2. Attempt to talk for Amu as an intermediary.

3. Attempt to persuade the officer to come back later.

]3

Officer Tadakichi, a man about 30 years old and just as tall as you, scowls and draws close to you. He stares you in the eye, probing for a moment of weakness. You:

1. Buckle under his stare.

2. Return the stare.

]2

He maintains the stare. Your expression falters a rank (4). You:

1. Buckle under his stare.

2. Return the stare.

]2

Suddenly, your eye contact with the officer breaks as Kuukai shoves himself between yourself and Officer Tadakichi. You look behind you and notice that Yaya and Kairi had a hand of comfort on both of Amu's shoulders. Officer Tadakichi reinstates the impromptu staring contest.

Officer Tadakichi

"OK, I give."

You flinched in surprised from the officer's break in character.

Officer Tadakichi

"Hinamori-kun, you have great friends and a wonderful big brother. I'm going to have the school release you early so you can recover. Later tonight, a detective will call you for more details. Please, try to calm down and tell the detective everything you can remember, OK? Now grab your bags and get ready to leave."

Amu hesitantly released your shirt and allowed her friends to walk her back into the school. Officer Tadakichi walked into the school to make the arrangements, while you:

1. Wait patiently for Amu to make sure she's OK.

2. Seek out Nikaido about that job.

3. Head home and turn on Magical Detective Loveline.

]2

Nikaido waves off the departing ambulance sans Tadase Hotori. You ask how the boy was.

Nikaido

"He'll be fine. He's the King after all, he'll just get it properly treated at the clinic and be back tomorrow. I assume you are Narukami-san?"

You exchange pleasantries with the teacher.

Nikaido

"I received the note around 12 and sent my response before all this happened. I had no idea Amu would be attacked like that. I'm sorry she put you through that trouble, but I'm very thankful that you were there for her."

You dismissed it as luck, recounting what the officer had told you.

Nikaido

"There's an element of truth to his words, but we aren't trained to think like that. It's easy to say run, but when your instinct tells you to run there's really only one choice. That's why it's instinct. I'm just glad you are sufficiently strong enough to support that instinct of yours.

"Now about that job: As far as tutoring technique and such is concerned, your first and last student Shu Nakajima respected you a lot. It seems that you had helped him with his personal problems more than his studies. Unfortunately, I was going to reject you because I need someone to help with a bunch of students, rather than just the one. I was afraid a student might latch onto you and you would treat him or her like Shu, and forget about the others.

"But after today, I feel like I would be doing you a great disservice if I didn't at least give you a chance. So here's what we'll do: I'll hire you temporarily. After two weeks, if I'm satisfied with your performance I'll have you assist me through the summer as a student teacher. Do you accept?"

You:

1. Accept his terms immediately.

2. Request further information.

3. Reject his proposal.

]2

Nikaido

"There really isn't much else to tell. The office should have told you the hours and wage, and I just told you what I needed. If you're that worried, the student teacher position's wage is higher and its hours are negotiable."

You:

1. Accept his terms as stated

2. Request further information

3. Reject his proposal.

]1

Nikaido

"All right, then your first assignment-"

You cut him off with a hand in confusion.

Nikaido

"You did read the hours, right? You start now. I want you to take Amu home."

As if on cue, a recovered Amu appears before you, shadowed by Kuukai, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, and the officer. You scrutinize her face: although still red from her tears, she wears a face of confidence and strength. You are amazed by her will to not show weakness to her friends and peers.

Officer Tadakichi

"This officer negotiated the terms of release between the Hinamori's and the school. An employed representative of the school shall accompany Amu home and assist her with the rest of the day's studies that she will miss."

Nikaido

"Very well. Narukami-kun here is now employed as my aide in tutoring the children here. I'll send him in my place so that I can reestablish order in my class."

Officer Tadakichi

"This meets the terms of release. Good luck, oniichan."

He salutes sharply and exits the school grounds to guard the crime scene and await the detective.

Nikaido

"We should get going too, Guardians. I'll see the two of you bright and early, Amu, Narukami-kun."

Yaya

"Coming, sensei. Feel better, Amu."

Rima

"Take care of her, oniisan."

Kairi

"Don't you dare let her get hurt."

You watched the three children follow the teacher back to the main building. Suddenly, you feel a dull impact on your back.

Kuukai

"Later, oniisan. Amu is loved by everyone, but the people she loves most – that she relies on most - are either hurt or not around. We can't do anything for her right now, but we'll figure something out later."

The boy sprinted to the back of the main building. You notice that a somewhat larger building loomed behind it. You assume it's the Seiyo Middle School, but decide to verify that later. You turn to face your charge. Amu stands unnaturally rigid, patiently waiting for your signal to move. You place a light hand on her back, goading her to move, but she doesn't move. You look once more on her face, and realize that like her posture, her face was similarly rigid and also emotionless. You can't stand seeing he like this, so you:

1. Embrace her.

2. Embrace her.

3. Embrace her.

]All.

Both her eyes and knees give way to tears and gravity. You scoop her into your arms and break the fall with your knees. She hooks her arms around your back and cries into your shoulder. You wait until she finishes.

Author's note:

This is the halting point of my little writing experiment. Since Persona 4 was a game and the Animation was what it is, I decided to write Yu's POV like a visual novel walk-through. I got a kick channeling Sam and Max for the earlier choices, but when the plot happened I couldn't think of a good way to make it humorous. So words happened. I had a lot of fun writing it like this, so if I continue, I'll be splitting it up into these two writing styles. Amu's POV will be a traditional third-person narration, while Yu's is this. To all the shipping fans: there will might be Yu X Amu. Reading it through again, I feel it's a definite possibility, but my original intent was for them to see each other as surrogate siblings. The sad thing is I feel if I'm not careful it'll turn into surrogate wincest.

Also, converting from word into this screwed up my lines, so I had to manually fix everything. If anyone has any I would love to know them.

One more thing, I noticed that this site does not allow interactive stories, nor scripts or chat transcripts. I think I'm bending the rules a bit, but I want to state that although it is in second person, it is not interactive, it's just meant to look like a record of an interactive play through. Of course, if this bothers an admin, I will comply and remove/rewrite the chapter to conform to the rules better.

I will be a lot better about reviews this time around, so please let me know about what you all think. If anyone wants to beta read, please shoot me a PM. Chances are, I really need them. Next chapter: Plots Converge


End file.
